Rendezvous
by woogyussi
Summary: Kisah seorang Oh Sehun yang telah menumpahkan tinta hitam di lembar masa depannya. Exo members as cameo. Hunhan YAOI/Shounen-ai (not explicit), DLDR, mentions of blood and violence.


Title : Rendezvous

Genre: gatau, ada romance sih

Pair: hunhan

Warnings: (a lil bit) mentions of blood, violence. Tapi bukan gore kok

**Author's notes:**

ini ff hunhan gatau-berapa-panjang supernatural, kaga suka jangan baca. sorry not sorry gabakal ada adegan smut, jangan banyak ngarep gua kaga bisa bikin begituan, baca sih jago:3 gua kaga punya apa apa disini selain plot, itu juga dapet sedikit inspirasi dari manga black butler. Beberapa baris ada yang diambil dari komiknya. Storyline beda, tapi kasus sama ngerti ga?-_-

Oke langsung baca aja deh/?

* * *

_**Change of fate**_ - exordium.

* * *

_**Berjuang sekuat tenaga, menjatuhkan orang lain**_

_**Mencuri, dicuri, sambil berulang kali beralasan**_

_**Meski demikian, kalian tetap menuju tempat nun jauh disana melewati bukit**_

Andaikan waktu adalah sesuatu yang ia kuasai. Sesuatu yang dapat ia mainkan dengan mudahnya seperti memainkan boneka tali. Sesuatu yang dapat ia ubah seperti menghapus tulisan di kertas. Andaikan… ia bisa membalik waktu seperti membalik telapak tangannya.

Ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini, sosok yang menjijikan dan menakutkan. Dirinya bukanlah orang-orang eksentrik yang ingin memiliki sosok seperti dirinya kini, seorang _iblis_. Ia tak ingat kapan pastinya ia terlahir kembali menjadi iblis, tapi yang pasti ia merasa takut. Kekuatannya sangatlah kuat dan ia merasa seperti seorang monster, diasingkan dan dibenci. Ia takut jika suatu hari ia menghancurkan kotanya karena kekuatan yang ia miliki. Ia takut… melebihi saat ia melihat tulangnya sendiri pada insiden itu. Peristiwa yang tidak mau dia ingat lagi, namun selalu kembali dan menghantuinya.

_Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dirinya hanya seorang manusia biasa seperti yang lainnya… lalu mengapa? Desa kecil tempat tinggalnya hancur begitu saja dalam sekejap, saat ia merutuki desa itu dan menghentakan kakinya? Seolah… dia memiliki kekuatan sihir. Dirinya yang masih kecil saat itu coba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kehancuran desa itu bukan karena dirinya,sihir bukanlah hal yang nyata kan?_

_Desanya yang dulu hijau dan asri kini gersang dengan puing-puing bangunan tersebar dimana-mana. Tiada seorangpun dari kota yang datang untuk menolong desa kecil itu. Warga hanya menolong satu sama lain meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak mungkin. Lelaki mungil itu mencoba membantu mereka, tapi ia hanya ditepis oleh mereka. Makin lama, orang-orang semakin menjauhi bocah itu, bahkan memanggilnya sebagai bocah terkutuk. Mereka pun mulai mencelakai dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa selain diam menangis di balik jeruji dimana mereka mengurungnya._

_Hidup bukanlah dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia, itulah yang ia pelajari. Bukan cerita dimana setelah percobaan segalanya menjadi indah. Kenyataan yang terjadi adalah dirinya semakin kotor, hancur dan lemah. Segala yang ia miliki telah terampas darinya, orang tua, teman bahkan namanya sendiri. Bertahun-tahun ia hidup dibelakang jeruji, tanpa orang memanggil namanya selain 'bocah terkutuk'. Ia merasa dirinya bukan manusia lagi, ia lupa bagaimana cara berjalan. Ia hanya bisa merangkak menuju tong sampah yang ada di depan jeruji, memaksakan tangannya untuk lolos keluar dari jeruji besi tersebut untuk memungut sampah makanan untuk ia makan. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka, tapi luka-luka tersebut belum separah luka yang ada dihatinya. Hatinya bukan hanya penuh luka, melainkan sudah hancur. Tiap malam ia menangis, namun ia tak tahu lagi apa yang ia tangisi. Perasaan yang ia ketahui hanyalah kesedihan dan kepedihan, tidak ada yang lain._

_Dendam, perasaan itu mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya. Sejak hari itu, ia merasa benci kepada setiap orang yang datang melewatinya. Tak bisakah mereka menolongnya, sedikitnya memberi dia makan? Dulu ialah yang selalu membantu mereka yang kesusahan, lalu mengapa mereka tak mau membalas budi? Keputus asaan telah memenuhi dirinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau membantunya, bahkan Tuhan tidak mau membantunya. Dia sudah tidak lagi percaya dengan adanya Tuhan. Hatinya yang hancur kembali menyatu, membentuk es yang sangat dingin._

_Satu malam, semuanya berubah. Malam itu seorang gadis kecil menghampirinya dan memberinya roti. Pada detik itu juga dirinya merasa teramat bahagia, mungkin doanya selama ini telah terkabul. Dia melahap roti itu dengan senang, gadis itu juga tersenyum padanya. _

"_Lihat, si bocah terkutuk itu mulai menyesatkan putri raja!"_

"_Bunuh dia, bunuh dia! Perbuatannya sudah melebihi batas"_

_Itu kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum prajurit kerajaan membuka jeruji besi itu dan menariknya keluar. Para warga mengelilinginya bagaikan dirinya adalah hewan sirkus. Mereka memegang batu di tangannya, bersiap untuk melemparinya. Dia sudah berpasrah diri, tapi ia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis kecil itu juga akan dihukum. _

"_Ada aturan, siapapun yang membantu 'bocah terkutuk' itu akan di lempari batu, siapapun itu"_

_Ia mengetahui aturan itu, tapi gadis mungil itu… Dia merangkak dengan susah payah lalu memeluk gadis itu erat, melindungi tubuh gadis itu dengan tubuhnya yang lemah. Mereka mulai melempar batu ke arah dirinya dan gadis itu, ia kerap menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai gadis kecil itu. Tulang dan dagingnya mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, bahkan ada yang sengaja menariknya keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia bahkan melihat tulang dan dagingnya sendiri, lalu ia tersadar dan segera melihat ke gadis yang kerap ia peluk. Gadis itu kini berlumuran darah, gadis itu melihat kearahnya juga dan tersenyum sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dengan frustasi ia berteriak, tanpa tahu kekuatan apa yang memenuhi dirinya ia membunuh semua warga disana hingga dirinya meninggal juga. Pekikan halilintar dan derasnya hujan menghiasi desa yang diisi dengan teriak dan isak tangis, bagaikan orkestra perayaan yang dimainkan oleh iblis._

_Dia terbangun di tempat yang ia tidak ketahui,tapi yang pasti ia merasakan angin berhembus perlahan dan mendengar burung berkicau indah. Saat membuka matanya, ia berada di suatu taman yang indah, yang dia asumsi sebagai surga. Langit begitu cerah seolah-olah apa yang terjadi tadi hanyalah mimpi. Orkestra hujan lebat yang dimainkan oleh sang iblis berubah menjadi nyanyian indah burung-burung. Seorang pria berbalut abu-abu tersenyum padanya dan berbisik 'sampai bertemu nanti'. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan apa yang dilihatnya berubah, bukanlah taman yang indah melainkan desanya yang sudah sangat hancur. Dirinya hanya meratapi kondisi desa itu tanpa ingin melakukan apapun. Pria yang ia temui itu dan apa maksud perkataannya adalah misteri bagi dirinya hingga sekarang._

Dia berharap saat itu dia tidak merutuki desa itu, tidak menghancurkan desa kecil tempat tinggalnya yang kini telah menjadi sebuah kota besar bernama Seoul. 200tahun lalu hingga sekarang, ia tetap diasingkan. Hanya saja kini dia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman dengan kehidupannya, orang-orang tidak menyakitinya seperti dulu. Ia merasa sangat kesepian, rasanya ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sekarang. Seorang iblis, kesepian? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Pada umumnya iblis akan mencari jiwa untuk mereka makan, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ia makan seperti manusia pada umumnya, hanya satu tahun sekali ia mencari jiwa untuk ia santap. Itupun karena terpaksa, karena ia memerlukan kekuatan. Bukan kekuatan untuk sihir, melainkan kekuatan untuk beraktivitas. Ah, kata kekuatan terdengar aneh. Tepatnya energi untuk bergerak, seperti manusia yang memerlukan makanan.

Mengontrol kekuatannya adalah hal tersulit yang pernah ia alami. Oleh karena itu, dirinya mengunci kekuatannya agar tidak dapat digunakan hingga ada manusia yang memberi kalung leher padanya, atau dengan kata lain mengikat kontrak dengannya. Kontrak dimana ia akan menggunakan kekuatannya hanya untuk melayani manusia yang mengaitkan kalung leher itu padanya hingga manusia itu mencapai apa yang diinginkannya, lalu ia akan mengambil jiwa manusia tersebut. Ironis memang, mengorbankan jiwa sendiri kepada makhluk hina seperti iblis hanya karena nafsu dunia semata. Tapilah itu manusia, egois. Ia hanya dapat terheran-heran bagaimana manusia yang lebih suci dari iblis melakukan segala hal hanya karena nafsu semata. Keji, kejam dan biadab. Lebih iblis dari iblis, itulah manusia.

Sejujurnya, dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik mendapat kalung leher dari manusia manapun. Menurutnya itu menjijikan, bagaimana manusia menggunakan makhluk macam iblis demi kebahagiaan mereka. Seolah manusia telah terbutakan oleh nafsu duniawi dan kehilangan apa itu arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Semua manusia itu esentrik menurutnya, juga _**introvert**_. Manusia yang masih lebih suci dari 'mereka'pun sudah langka, ia hanya bisa tertawa sinis melihat keadaan dunia dan manusia. Segalanya amat bodoh dan tidak masuk akal baginya.

Hingga suatu hari, tangisan yang berisi keputus asaan menghiasi telinganya. Entah mengapa, ia ingin menawarkan kontrak itu kepada manusia yang menangis tersebut. Komitmennya untuk tidak pernah mengikat kontrak dengan siapapun mulai bergeming. Telinganya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tangisan yang ia dengar, tangisan itu seolah menarik dirinya untuk melakukan kontrak dengan manusia itu. Suara itu terasa familiar bagi telinganya. Memberanikan diri, akhirnya dia pergi ke sumber tangisan itu. Sebuah rumah mewah yang terbakar, dua orang tua yang telah menjadi abu dan seorang remaja yang menangis. Remaja itu tidak seperti yang lainnya, ia terlihat tidak se-kejam manusia yang lain. Dengan pelan ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai rumah itu, berjalan perlahan menuju remaja lemah dihadapannya. Lelaki didepannya terlihat persis seperti dirinya dulu, saat para warga menyiksanya. Lemah, ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya satu hal yang mungkin akan membuat mereka berbeda, keberanian untuk menarik seutas benang harapan kecil yang ada.

Ia merasakan mata remaja tersebut menatap dirinya dengan tajam, memaksa dirinya menatap remaja itu juga, yang sedang diselimuti oleh rasa takut dan penasaran. Ia mengerti betul apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang diseberangnya, siapakah dirinya, mengapa dirinya berdiri didepan dia? Dengan keraguan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan beriringan dengan keluarnya sayapnya tersebut matanya berubah menjadi merah. Bukan merah biasa seperti memakai contact lens, melainkan warna merah menyala layaknya api yang membara. Dari mata seorang iblis dapat terpancar kesadisan dan kekuatan mereka, semakin membara merahnya mata mereka berarti semakin kuatlah mereka. Remaja didepannya sadar makhluk apa yang berada didepannya detik itu, dan sejak kehadiran makhluk itu dihadapannya ia melupakan segala hal yang terjadi. Bukan hanya karena terkejut, melainkan juga karena kagum. Ia tak pernah tahu iblis bisa terlihat se-indah ini, namun ia tahu ia tak bisa mengakuinya. Eksitensi iblis di tengah-tengah manusia bukanlah rahasia lagi, sayangnya hanya beberapa orang yang mempercayai hal itu. Remaja itu juga pada awalnya tidak percaya, hingga detik itu matanya mengatakan kenyataan yang sulit ia terima, bahwa sebenarnya iblis itu benar-benar ada. Tentu ini adalah bukan hal yang menyenangkan, bertemu dengan iblis dengan cara seperti ini.

"Lemah dan runtuh, tapi memiliki ambisi tinggi. Jiwa yang akan sangat nikmat jika disantap. Maukah kau mengikat kontrak dengan saya? Saya berjanji akan menuruti apa yang anda perintahkan hingga permohonan itu terwujud" suara halus, manis dan penuh dosa milik iblis itu keluar. Suara bara api menjadi musik yang mengalun, menemani suara sang iblis yang berbisik padanya. Baginya itu adalah tawaran yang menggoda, apalagi dirinya sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan hidupnya. Mustahil bagi sosok lemah sepertinya untuk membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang keji yang membinasakan masa depan indahnya seorang diri, dia perlu sosok untuk menopang dirinya yang lemah ini. Ia tahu jika dirinya mengikat kontrak dengan sang iblis, dia hanya memperburuk masa depannya. Dengan sengaja menumpahkan tinta hitam pekat pada lembar masa depannya, ia yang putus asa itu mengikat kontrak dengan sang iblis. Sang iblis menyeringai dan menarik tangannya lalu membawanya keluar dari rumah mewah yang kini sudah berupa arang.

"Namamu?" Ucapan sang iblis memotong lamunan remaja itu yang masih tidak mempercayai fakta bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal terlarang dalam hidupnya. Remaja itu menatap sang iblis untuk ke sekian kalinya, namun pada saat ini ia tidak dapat mempercayai matanya sendiri. Mata iblis yang tadi membara merah sekarang berwana coklat biasa, sayap hitamnya yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi membuat dirinya tampak sangat suci, sulit sekali menerima fakta kalau sosok indah yang tampak lebih lemah darinya yang berada dihadapannya adalah iblis. Iblis yang akan menyantap jiwanya kelak, iblis yang akan memainkan kehidupannya seperti memainkan boneka. Meskipun remaja tersebut sudah membuka mulutnya, tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia telah kehabisan kata-kata dan suaranya atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Sang iblis menunggu dengan sabar hingga akhirnya nama itu keluar dari bibir sang remaja.

"Oh Sehun"

Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah sambil menikmati hawa dingin malam yang menusuk dan suasana hening yang meliputi mereka. Sang iblis sangat menyukai keheningan seperti ini, jauh berbeda dengan keheningan saat ia berada sendiri di apartemennya terlebih lagi keheningan dibalik jeruji tersebut. Hening yang dia rasakan saat ini sangatlah menenangkan. Konyol memang untuk seorang iblis seperti dirinya masih bisa merasakan apa itu 'ketenangan'. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur kepada siapapun(dia tentu tidak memiliki 'Tuhan'nya) karena dirinya masih dibekali dengan beberapa perasaan manusia yang melekat dalam dirinya sebagai iblis. Sementara sang iblis sedang menikmati suasana, Sehun sedang hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei iblis, kau tidak memberiku tanda dimanapun kalau aku telah mengikat kontrak denganmu?" tanya Sehun kepada iblis tersebut tanpa menatap langsung manik mata indah milik sang iblis. Iblis itu hanya menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu menunjukan lambang kontrak yang berada di telapak tangannya. Sehun hanya diam sambil mengamati lambang yang ada di telapak tangannya. Lambang itu berbentuk bintang, dengan berbagai macam kata yang ia tak bisa mengerti. Ia takut jika orang lain mengetahui mengenai hal ini. Seolah mengetahui pikiran yang lainnya, sang iblis hanya menyeringai kepada Sehun.

"Kau tidak memberi saya nama?" Ucap sang iblis mengejutkan Sehun. Sehun diam sejenak lalu berbisik pelan, "Luhan namamu". Sang iblis hanya tersenyum, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun merasa kurang nyaman dengan pandangan dari sang iblis, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tawa kecil keluar dari bibir sang iblis.

"Maaf, jika boleh tau mengapa anda menamai saya 'Luhan'?" tanya sang iblis, Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memberitahu alasannya karena itu sangat panjang dan tidak masuk akal.

"Aku pernah bertemu seseorang bernama Luhan. Jangan bertanya apapun lagi, atau tidak kubunuh kau" ancam Sehun bercanda, merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arah mereka. Perjalanan ini hampir sama dengan kehidupan Sehun, hitam dan tanpa tujuan jelas. Satu pertemuan sederhana telah mengubah hidupnya amat drastis tapi ia tak peduli lagi, yang utam ia dapat membalaskan dendamnya. Sehun merasa dirinya tidak lagi jauh berbeda dari orang-orang teman bisnis ayahnya yang sangat eksentrik dan hanya menginginkan uang, uang dan uang. Mereka yang mau melakukan apapun demi apa yang mereka inginkan. Sehun benar-benar ingin merutuki dirinya sekarang, namun segalanya telah terlambat. Tiga hal telah dijanjikan sang iblis kepada Sehun, yaitu _**ia akan membantu Sehun membalaskan dendamnya, dia tidak akan pernah berbohong, dan ia tidak akan mengkhianati Sehun hingga akhir**_.

Sehun mengenali pemandangan di depannya. Salah satu bagian dari Seoul, dimana berdiri satu gedung apartemen kuno dan kumuh disana.

"Maaf, sementara kita akan tinggal disini. Saya tahu anda pasti tidak akan merasa nyaman, tapi saya tidak tahu kemana kita harus pergi" ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun ragu. Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus membawa Sehun kemana, tidak mungkin ia membangun sebuah rumah untuk mereka tinggali dengar kemampuannya sebagai iblis, Sehun juga pasti tidak menginginkan itu. Hal seperti itu terlalu menyolok dan pasti akan membawa kecurigaan dari para warga sekitar.

"Tidak apa" balas Sehun singkat sambil mengangguk pelan. Kakinya mulai bergerak maju tidak yakin, hingga ia melihat telapak kaki milik Luhan yang telah bergerak mendahuluinya, ia pun ikut masuk bersama dengan sang iblis. Selagi berjalan, Sehun menatap kembali jalan yang ia lalui. Seolah dapat melihat jejak kaki yang ia tinggalkan di tanah. Justru karena tak terlihat, jejak tersebut tak dapat di ambil kembali dan tetap berada di tanah untuk selamanya. Sama halnya dengan kontrak yang telah ia ikat dengan sang iblis, suatu keputusan yang tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Namun ada perasaan menggajal dalam benak Sehun. Meski telah menunjukan bukti-bukti bahwa Luhan memang seorang iblis, ia masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ditambah dengan penampilan fisik yang nampak sangat suci, kontradiksi dengan statusnya sebagai iblis. Melihat sosok Luhan, Sehun merasa seperti sedang melihat seorang malaikat yang diutus untuk melindunginya. Tapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya, Luhan hanyalah sesosok yang datang dari kegelapan dan memanfaatkan Sehun saja, demi memenuhi nafsu pribadi.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan. Ia mungkin perlu bersyukur karena ia masih hidup, tapi kepada siapa? Ia adalah sosok yang taat dan mempercayai Tuhan sepenuhnya, dan pada saat seperti ini pun ia masih mengingat Tuhannya. Kenapa imannya goyah seperti itu saja, itu mengganggu benaknya. Ia ingin mengucap syukur, tapi apakah ia masih layak? Semuanya yang terjadi ini masih terlalu sulit untuk dicerna olehnya. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan menggenangi Sehun dan oh ingin rasanya ia berteriak frustasi.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Luhan, membuyarkan segala pemikiran yang terdapat di benak Sehun. Sehun hanya menggeleng kecil, tidak sadar bahwa ia dan Luhan telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Luhan.

"Ayo masuk, meski tidak besar setidaknya saya rasa apartemen saya cukup rapi" dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil memandangi sekelilingnya. Benar memang, apartemen itu cukup rapi dan nyaman untuk ditinggali sementara waktu.

"Luhan" mendengar Sehun memanggilnya, akan menjadi suatu kebohongan jika Luhan tidak merasa sedikitpun terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengambil inisiatif untuk memanggilnya duluan.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti memanggilku terlalu formal? Itu membuatku risih. Panggil saja Sehun"

"Ah baik, Sehun" Luhan mengetes kata baru tersebut di lidahnya. Rasanya aneh dan baru, tapi ia menyukainya. Bagaimana indahnya nama tersebut bergulir dari lidahnya. Begitu juga yang dirasakan Sehun, ia merasa namanya terdengar jauh lebih baik saat Luhan yang mengucapkannya.

"Aku ingin istirahat" cetus Sehun, dan Luhan mengantarnya ke kamar. Dengan itu matahari pun tenggelam penuh ke dalam kegelapan, menghalau masuknya cahaya untuk membangunkan mereka yang tengah terlelap dalam dunia penuh kebohongannya masing-masing. Sinar redup rembulan menemani mereka yang menghindari realita pahitnya kehidupan, meski pada kenyataannya kebohongan yang indah jauh lebih pahit. Salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut adalah Sehun. Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dan gelap dari biasanya, juga matahari seolah tenggelam lebih cepat. Namun itu tetap mengantar Sehun menuju tidur yang nyenyak seperti pada saat ini. Ia ingin melupakan segalanya untuk sebentar saja, sebelum kembali menelan pahitnya esok hari.

* * *

Author's note:

Asli ini ff tuh contoh paling konkrit bocah kecil yang mencoba bikin ff pake bahasa sok-sokan. Asli author masih bocah. Terus ini diketik tengah malem. Bosen. Cius. Terus ya ini terlalu byk yg nyontoh black butler-_-

Oke dan jujur kasus Sehun dia kenapa dll author belom mikir ampe kesitu. Next chap ye :3 btw sorry ini chap pendek:/ ini chapter cmn dinamain aja exordium, ini bukan prolog kalo prolog chap mau sepanjang apa-_-

Terus perubahan POVnya rada ngagetin gasih? Dari Luhan mendadak jadi Sehun..

Dimohon ya reviewnya, kritik saran ide diterima lapang dada. Asal bukan flame yoo :3 kalo jumlah review ganyampe ekspetasi gabakal lanjut, ngetiknya cape oke:


End file.
